You Did What?
by Gagamoo
Summary: The Triforce is a very vaulable item. But to Din, the Goddess of Power, it's just another way to make some money. . .Much to Nayru's dismay. .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Zelda piece, so here we go, hope you like!

* * *

You Did What?

Nayru sat on her perch in the clouds, watching the people of Hyrule going about their daily lives, with an unsure look on her face, something was wrong, she couldn't feel the force of the Triforce _anywhere_.

"Hey Nayru! Hows it hanging?"

The Goddess of Time rolled her eyes as her loud-mouthed companion strolled up behind her.

"Whatcha doing up here all on your lonesome?" Din asked.

Nayru sighed. Although Din may be of Goddess stature and power, she sure didn't act like it unless she had to, "I'm watching the people down below, if you really want to know"

It was the fiery redhead's turn to sigh as she placed her hands on her hips, "Oh you're doing _that_ again, are you? I don't see the point in it personally, I mean, they're doing fine now aren't they? They've got a good King on the throne and Zelda _is_ his successor, plus they have that hot Link guy to get rid of any bad guys!"

She leant on her friend's shoulder. "Just let loose for once, ya know? Have some fun" Her hand slipped from Nayru's shoulder as she stood up and turned around. "This is not the time to 'Let loose' or 'Have some fun' Din, I cannot feel the Triforce Aura anymore!"

Din burst out laughing. Loudly. "And this comes as a suprise to you sweetie?"

Nayru looked shocked. "Din! This is the_ Triforce_! You know, those three gold triangles? Power, Wisdom and Courage? Usually associated with the Hero of Time? Does any of this ring any bells? Or have you been drinking the Jack Daniel's again?"

Din grinned, "I've been trying Jack with Diet Coke lately-"

"Not the point Din"

"Oh, okay then. Well yes, I'm not stupid, I do know what the Triforce is, for Heaven's sake!"

Nayru sighed again, "Then why aren't you at least a bit worried that we haven't been able to sense the Triforce, when it was so clear just yesterday?"

The Goddess of Power placed her hands on her hips, "Because my E-bay auction ended last night"

Nayru looked at her, "Your_ what_?"

"My E-bay auction" Din said innocently. Nayru sat down on the cloud-floor and Din sat with her. "Are you telling me. . . . that. . .you_ sold_ the Triforce?"

"Yeah. . . What of it? I mean, Gannon's gone, isn't he?" The Goddess of Wisdom moved in front of her friend and grabbed her shoulders.

"You do realise that we now don't know who has the Triforce now? And what if they don't pay for it?!"

"No sweat sweetie, it's just some Zelda freak from that Japan place, obsessed with Hyrule, especially Zelda, calls himself, 'The Link Between Worlds' what a loser. But he's paying good Rupee for it and did it all through Paypal, the cash is sitting in our accounts at this very minuet!"

Nayru perked up immediately with the mention of money. "Really? It is? Let's see?" Din held up her balance sheet.

And the passive Nayru's eyes turned to saucers.

And the fact that their beloved Triforce had been sold was pushed to one side as the Goddesses planned their next shopping spree...

* * *

The End

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own or hold any rights to Zelda or any of it's characters, E-bay, or Paypal, I just used them in the Zelda world. . . .

And I don't know about the weird Japanese guy. . .He may exist, he may not. Who knows??

This was my first ever Zelda fiction, and I haven't read many anyway, so reviews would really make me smile!

A Beginner's Guide to Reviewing (Just incase y'all didn't know how, which I doubt)

1. Read to the end of the page.

2. Click the purple button.

3. Write either something nice, or something constructive in the box

4. Click 'Post Review'

See? Simple. Have I given anyone any ideas?

ImInDenial Over And Out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Inspiration struck again it seems ..So the one-shot, is no longer a one-shot.

You Did What?

For the past few weeks now, Din and Nayru had been happily spending their time shopping with the money that Din gained from selling the Triforce. They got a helluva lot of it, I can tell you, and they bought all the shoes, bags, tops, jeans, underwear, accessories and hats any girl could dream of.

Farore, on the other hand, was not included in this happy, on-going shopping spree. Din saw her as a bookworm with no fashion sense whatsoever, and never told her about any money that they acquired outside of their job as Goddesses. Nayru just took pity on her and bought her the odd pair of Ugg boots.

Anyway, back to the present, the Dynamic Duo had just gotten back from a long day of shopping. They dropped their boxes and bags at the bottom of the stairs, their hands covered in little red marks from the bag handles. Nevertheless, they were happy with themselves, as their wardrobes would once again, fit in with Hyrules latest trends. After all, being Goddesses, you are constantly in the public eye and _just have_ to look good.

"Din, what do you think of this dress?"

The red-head looked the dress up and down, and gave some careful thought to her answer.

"I think Nayru, if you wear it with the shoes from the other week, you could create a really nice look there"

Nayru smiled at her, and then let her eyes wander to the rows of outfits Din had layed out, and smiled to herself, nodding at each of the 'In' trends of that week.

Until she got to the end.

"Din?"

She pointed.

Din looked up, a look of worry forming in her eyes as she turned to look at where the finger was pointing.

Her eyes widened with shock.

"We need help"

* * *

Hyrule was in a generally happy mood. The sun had his hat on, the birds were singing, the shoe shop had a sale on and most people seemed to be having one of those amazing days. 

Link was having one of those amazing days, you know, when you wake up thinking "Yeah! Today is gonna be my day!" and it is. Every single thing goes in your favor and you feel great. Of course, with the lingering thought in you mind that the day after will most likely be the worst day ever, just to make the good-bad balance fine again.

So, there he was, walking up towards Lon-Lon Ranch, with a big grin on his young face.

He was a few meters away from the entrance when he heard a whisper in the wind.

Link rolled his eyes_ 'Here we go again...'_

A flash of light brighter than the moon made Link shield his eyes, and still he ended up with spots dancing in them. When he could finally see again, he saw the Goddess of Power herself, Din.

Link sighed.

"Waddaya want NOW?" he said, looking her over.

"We have a crisis"

And something inside Link clicked. The word 'crisis' or any word that could be associated with it set off alarm bells in his head. He looked once more, and this time saw the panic, and the fear in Din's eyes, and he began to fear the worst case scenario.

"Are the faries revolting again?"

She shook her head.

"Much, much worse"

Link drew his sword.

"What do I have to do?"

Din smiled gratefully at him, snapped her fingers, and they were enveloped in a great light.

* * *

Once the dots of light in Link's eyes had stopped dancing yet again, he saw the land in which the three Goddesses lived in. 

_'My God'_ He thought, _'I would've thought they would've had the decency to clear up before they dragged me here, even if it was an emergency'_

Nayru, who before had been pacing around the room looked at them both, her eyes wide with anxiety.

"You're here, finally!"

She walked over to Link and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You are our only hope"

Link nodded. "What is it"

Din walked to the centre of the room and picked something up.

"Do you think that this top is too last week?"

Link stared.

"You what?"

* * *

The End 

A/N These one-shots are great when you have Writers Block, 'cause I can just get stuff out!

Read and review s'il vous plait!

ImInDenial, Over and Out


End file.
